Inu
by Mizure-Chan
Summary: chappy 2
1. Chapter 1

**Hello PPLZ, first post i kno u heard this a thousand times but i like how it came out and yea im an anime otaku P.s ur inu Pov**

Chapter one: Kouga Find's out *me: sawwy couldn't think of another name.*

**the gang and I have set out on our journey for the shards again after Kagome got back that morning. It was now evening and they were looking for a place to sleep.**

**"Should we just stay out in the woods?" Miroku asked.**

**"I saw a hot spring's a little back. We could finally get a small bath." Sango said wanting desperately to be even a little cleaner.**

**"Yeah let's go. Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome called back at Inuyasha.**

**"Okay okay I'm coming." I grumbled walking back to My friend's. I didn't like the sound of Hot Springs because they'll get suspicious when I don't want to get in with Miroku. I couldn't since the he they thought i was is actually a she. The only one who knows is Shippo because of My sent.**

**"Why are you in such a sour mood for? We can finally be a little cleaner. Aren't you happy for that?" Miroku asked.**

**"I guess." said said shrugging my shoulder's. No one said anything to me until we got to the hot springs. After Sango and Kagome got back Miroku got up to go. They looked at Shippo and I who didn't move.**

**"You aren't getting in Inuyasha? Shippo?" Kagome asked.**

**"I'll get in after Miroku does." I said leaning against a tree.**

**"I'll get one with Inuyasha." Shippo said glancing at me.**

**"Why can't you two just get one with me? Do I have germs or something?" Miroku asked.**

**"I don't like bathing with others." I said opening one of the eye's I had closed.**

**"But Shippo just said he was going to get one with you." Sango said confused.**

**"He's hardly noticeable." I said indifferently. Shippo knew not to take it to heart and that I didn't mean it. By the time we would get to the spring's I would apologize. Miroku soon came back after they all left me alone not wanting to get wind scared. Shippo and I got up and went to the springs.**

**"Hey Inuyasha? Why won't you tell them you're a girl?" Shippo asked when we were in the water.**

**"It would cause too much trouble. My mother, Father, and Sessomaru all said that it would be safer if I pretended to be a boy. And I really don't want to be 'Sit' to death by Kagome for lying all this time." I said whith a hint of laughter in my voice as I began sinking deeper into the water.**

**"I'm sorry. But it's weird that Koga, Naraku, or any other demon hasen't noticed that you're a girl." Shippo said.**

**"They don't worry about it." I said not really caring. Then we suddenly heard tussling in the bushes behind them and quickly turned around to see who or what was there.**

**"Come out! Whatever you are." I yelled.**

**"Quit yelling you dumb mutt. It's only me." Koga said coming out of the bushes. He was looking down so he didn't notice the lumps of flesh on my chest. After seeing Koga I went as far as I could into the water.**

**"What are you doing here you damn wolf?" I yelled.**

**"About to get a bath. It's too bad that your here too." Koga said stripping. Blushing I quickly turned around and tried to act angry and not embarrassed.**

**"What's wrong with you dog boy?" Koga asked walking over to me. Shippo noticing the embedding doom stopped him.**

**"Why don't you just go over there Koga? He won't bother you if you don't bother him." Shippo said hoping he would leave.**

**"Fine. You better stay away from me puppy!" Koga yelled.**

**"Who would want to be near you anyway?" I retorted.**

**"That's it you little fleabag! Time to die!" Koga yelled jumping on me.**

**"Wah! Stop!" I cried. Koga was about to yell no when he noticed my chest. His eyes soon went south.**

**"You're a...girl?" Koga asked dumbly.**

**yea i kno it's basically the same story i just changed the words a bit again GOMENASAI (SORRY)!**

**Ps: here's a link to c the Inu that Kouga c's (Sorry its so long): ****.com/imgres?imgurl=_&imgrefurl=/img/3662,lol,Inuyasha,breasts,underboob,gender_bender,.html&usg=_R5rJcs-Gba3x6SIdSG_9D4s6OVE=&h=700&w=713&sz=406&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=a0s29-0tl14mzM:&tbnh=169&tbnw=194&prev=/images%3Fq%3DInuyasha%2Bgender%2Bbender%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D667%26gbv%3D2%26tbs%3Disch:1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=1098&vpy=116&dur=23&hovh=222&hovw=227&tx=126&ty=108&ei=Li4dTai8BsSqlAf-g-G6Cw&oei=Li4dTai8BsSqlAf-g-G6Cw&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:0**


	2. The interesting deal

**Chapter 2: An Interesting Deal.**

**"You'r a...girl?" Kouga asked dumbly. For a moment we just stood in silence.**

**"Yeah so what if I'm a girl? You better not tell anyone or else!" I yelled.**

**"Why not? How are you a girl? You smelled..." Kouga said not totally beliving this.**

**"Like a girl. You were too busy flirting with Kagome to notice." I huffed.**

**"What? No one noticed!" Kouga yelled knowing he was insulted.**

**"Shippo did and he's just a kid. Show's what kind of idiot's the rest of you are." I snorted turning around.**

**"Hey Inuyasha?" Shippo asked who was temporaroly forgotten.**

**"What?" I asked in a less cold voice.**

**"We should get back before the other's start to worry." the little Kitsune said.**

**"Your right. Turn the other way wolf boy!" I yelled blushing at the thought of getting dressed around him.**

**"Huh?" he said. Before I could yell Shippo hit him on the head and fourced his head in the other dirrection. I quickly got out and got dressed before Shippo lost his grip on Kouga.**

**"You can let him go now Shippo. Come on." I said after finishing getting dressed. Shippo quickly got out of the water and got dressed and we left.**

**"Hey wait!" Kouga yelled getting out and getting dressed to follow us.**

**"He's not gonna give up is he?" Shippo asked looking behind him while riding on my shoulder.**

**"I doubt it. He just better not tell the other's." I sighed, giving up. We all got back to the group and they were suprised to see Kouga there.**

**"Hey Kouga. What bring's you here?" Miroku asked.**

**"Trying to solve a mystery." Kouga said staring at me not really paying attention.**

**"What kind of mystery?" Kagome asked couries.**

**"Ask dog gi...boy." Kouga said catching himself before he gave away my secret.**

**"What's he talking about Inuyasha?" Sango asked. None of them noticed his slip up except for Shippo and I.**

**"I have no idea. Who ever know's what that stupid wolf thinks." I said in my usual cold voice.**

**"I think you do know what I'm talking about but are keeping it secret." Kouga said.**

**"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked glaring at Kouga.**

**"Humph. He want's to know why I'm not gonna fight with him over Kagome anymore." I lied.**

**"Huh?" they all said.**

**"Your just gonna let him take me?" Kagome asked getting angry.**

**"I never said that. You don't like us fighting right? Besides it should be your choice who you wanna be with." I said shrugging my shoulders.**

**"Oh Inuyasha. I had no idea you could be so sensitive!" Kagome said with tear's in her eyes.**

**"I don't buy it. It's obivosly a trick." Kouga said playing along knowing that if he didn't I would skin him alive. But no body was listinging to him.**

**"Hey dog-breath. I need to talk to you. Alone." Kouga said glaring at Shippo who was still on my shoulder. I then handed a protesting Shippo to Kagome and followed Koga to the wood's.**

**"What do you want dog-breath?" I asked annoyed.**

**"I'm gonna make you a deal. I'll stay quite if you explain why your acting like a boy and why you won't tell your friend's about you." Kouga said staring down at me. He wondered why he was getting so much taller. Now he knew why.**

**"Huh? Why would I...fine." I surrendered.**

**"Get to explaining." Kouga said as he sat down and patted the spot next to him.**

**"Not now. The next time we meet. The other's will come looking if we don't get back." I said not wanting to stay with him much longer.**

**"Fine. You better not hold out on your end of the deal." Kouga growled getting up. He was going to know what was going on even if it killed him.**

**Please Review. Sorry it's so short!**


End file.
